Homunculi of the state
by Awesome Shadows
Summary: The Homunculi are back and as funny as ever. What happens when the Homunculi grate Dante's nerves? She sends them to military school! Based on Fullmetal Alchemist Anime.


Homunculi of the State

Hey everyone! This is another request from AmiiStarr and so like I promised I turned it into a story. She has a bunch of ideas and I expect to make all those ideas worth it. I am mixing a few into the stories so lets go!

"ENVY!" Out of the darkness of the park a rabbit hurled across the playground and hid beneath one of the many steps that led to a slide.

"Get back here or I'm telling mom and Dante!"

The rabbit snickered and fled the stairs before turning into a bird and hovered above Wrath.

"Awww, did someone not like their ice cream?" Envy teased.

" Why did you do that?"Wrath screeched

"Because you were being annoying and I was already pissed off by the fact that Dante made me take you out to the vendors at the park for 'ice cream'." Envy growled.

"That's it when I tell mom and Dante you are in sooo much trouble."

"Well Envy" Dante snorted

"Looks like you've been misbehaving AGAIN!"

"And you Wrath, you're such a baby. Sloth is motherly and that encourages Wrath to behave like a little child while Gluttony keeps bugging me for more food. Lust you aren't much help unless it comes to lowering our costs for equipment and whatever when we have male cashiers. Greed, you don't even listen to me. So as punishment you are all going to Military school for ONE week."

"WHAT!" Came the outraged screech from the homunculi.

"What about Pride!" Envy hissed.

"He is already in the military and is the only one Not at fault. Granted he is always to busy at work to begin with which is fine by me. Now get packing you're all going tomorrow."

"All right cadets! I am going to be your general for this week. The Furher told me you were interested in the military and wanted a glimpse at what would happen if you joined. So for one week you are going to be training here and you are gonna like it." The General stood up and brought out a gun. Now for today and tomoorow we will be learning about shooting. These are your guns. There are no real bullets in them for they are air pistols. They will help you concentrate and see where your aim would be. The air pistol will blow against the tarp of your target, indicating where the fire would've landed. Now move out!"

Envy grabbed his pistol and shot for the crotch area. The air pistol hit its target with 100% accuracy and the general was amazed.

"A little crude but great accuracy!"

Now it was Wrath's turn. He happily took the gun and aimed for the head just like Sloth did. However unlike sloth who had an accuracy of 90% Wrath had one of 86%. "Good job! You guys are really pro's at this."

Gluttony asked Lust if he could eat his and Lust said to just aim with the gun and he could eat later. Both Homunculi aimed for the heart and succeeded with 98% for Lust and 73% for Gluttony. Finally Greed just lounged back, examining the gun.

"Hey what do you think you're doing" Boomed the general with a stern air.

"You are supposed to be aiming for target practice."

Greed gave a mischievous grin and replied cockily

"Okay I'll aim" Greed picked up the gun and shot a hard stream of air at the General's crotch.

"Augghghgghgh" Shrieked the General holding his now inflamed and burning crotch, the other Homunculi laughing in the distance.

"That is it! You are all to leave immediately and never return!"

"Well, so not only did you shoot him 'there' but you all proceeded to laugh and humiliate him so much that he expelled you." Dante huffed.

"Right" the homunculi replied.

"Fine then you are all to stay in your rooms and until I tell you. You Greed are not allowed in you room until I tell you."

"WHAT!" Greed shouted. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm headed to my room."

Greed mocked and stomped towards his room.

'Reverse phycology always works with him' Dante grinned.

The End

Hope you liked that. I made it funny for your enjoyment while thinking of what they would possibly do and say. Well I plan on posting more so enjoy this for know.


End file.
